


Lost In Memories

by Silentx13



Series: Silmarillion One Shots [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Amnesia, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Memory Loss, Mystery, this may turn into a full book at somepoit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: Celegorm is attacked while he is out riding





	Lost In Memories

Celegorm rode fast and smiled as the wind rushed through his hair. This was the only time he felt free, ridding fast through the woods. He only felt free when he was in the open world with nothing holding him back. Here he did not have to worry about his father, his brothers, the oath, or anything like that. He slowed down and sighed. 

His horse looked over at him as if to ask, ‘are you okay?’ 

Celegorm just smiled and pet his horse’s mane. “I am fine,” He said. He looked up though, he felt someone watching him. He stopped fully and dismounted putting a hand on his bow. He looked around and took a few steps forward. He was in a slight clearing of trees but the trees were spread out so it wasn’t a good place to hide. He heard a sharp sudden noise and winced, the noise spooked his horse and it ran off. Celegorm did not have a chance to calm it down or anything. He shook his head and looked around realizing someone or rather something was here. 

  
He drew his bow and notched an arrow. He walked around slowly with his eyes narrowed. There was the loud noise once again and he winced dropping his bow onto the ground to cover his ears. Once he did that the noise stopped and he was grabbed from behind. A cloth-covered his mouth and he struggled in the hold. He couldn’t move, whoever grabbed him was far too strong. His mind grew tired and he thought he suddenly felt a very sharp pain in his neck. He then suddenly was roughly pushed to the ground face first. He felt someone bend down next to him and he felt another sharp pain flow through his body. The last thing he remembered was a voice that chuckled and said, “Well. This should be a lot of fun.” After that everything faded into a white haze. 

* * *

“Well?” Curufin asked the healer as they came out of the room Celegorm lay in. 

“I am sorry. I do not know what to tell you, everything about him physically is alright.” The healer replied. 

  
“Alright?!” He snapped. “He has been asleep for four weeks!” 

Maglor took that moment and stepped in between Curufin and the healer. “Thank you for coming.” He said. 

The healer nodded and left. Maglor looked to Curufin and said, “Calm down, alright. You know the healer is doing the best they can.” 

Curufin sighed and said, “I know, I am just worried about him. I mean it took us two days to find him when his horse came back. Who knows what happened to him while he was missing.” 

Maglor nodded and said, “I know. Yet, we can ask him when he wakes up.” 

Curufin just sighed and walked into the room to sit with his oldest brother. Maglor just sighed and leaned against the wall. “Nothings changed?” Maedhros asked coming over. Maglor shook his head and said, “Yeah.” 

Maedhros nodded a bit and said, “I take it Curufin is with him right now.” 

“Yeah. What do you think this means?” Maglor asked. “I mean it’s nearly impossible to surprise Celegorm. Also, if his horse was acting up before whatever happened to him happened he could have asked his horse about it.” 

“We can get the answers when he wakes up,” Maedhros said. “Why don’t we go in too and see how he’s doing.” 

Maglor nodded and walked in with him. Curufin was sitting by Celegorm who was laying in the bed breathing lightly. Curufin looked up at Maedhros and Maglor, a worried look spread across his face. One of the few times he showed his true emotions. “He’ll….he’ll be okay…..Right?” Curufin asked his voice quiet and shaking just a bit. 

Maglor was sure he spotted a tear in Curufin’s eyes. Maedhros just walked over and sat at the edge of Celegorm’s bed. “He’s strong. He’ll be fine,” Maedhros said. 

Curufin just nodded a bit and looked back to Celegorm. He sighed and leaned back as Maglor pulled another chair over. He sat down and looked at Celegorm and frowned. Three weeks...he has been like this for three weeks. Maybe even longer since it took them two days to find him. Maglor ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. 

* * *

Curufin was once again by his brother’s bed, it had been another two weeks of Celegorm asleep and breathing softly. He would not admit it but he was terrified that his spirit will leave his body just like what happened to their grandmother. 

“You better not leave,” Curufin said glaring at Celegorm angrily. He swallowed and shook his head harshly. “You better not leave...if you do. I’ll never forgive you.” 

Celegorm made no movement and Curufin sighed and sank down. After their father died he and Celegorm became much closer. Celegorm was the only one who knew Curufin’s uncertainties and hidden pain. He could not lose that. He just couldn’t. 

Curufin sat up quickly though as he felt the bed shift slightly. He looked and Celegorm who was stirring just a bit. “Turko?” Curufin asked moving a bit closer to him. Celegorm opened his eyes and his eyes looked around the room slightly. He then looked at Curufin and blinked. 

“Oh. Thank the Valar,” Curufin breathed. “Turko. What happened to you? You have been asleep for weeks? Now tell me what’s going on. I was worried about you and so was everyone else! What happened!?” 

Celegorm looked at him and blankly. He looked lost and confused as Curufin slightly yelled at him. Curufin frowned a bit as Celegorm just looked at him. Celegorm titled his head slightly and asked, “Who is Turko….and who are you?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated


End file.
